The King and Queen
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: On the Argo II several people are playing cards and discussing something, or two someones.


**Hola peoples, Thalia here! Okay, so I'm posting this on my mother's laptop because mine went in for a check up and I have club soon. This also marks my 30th story ever posted O.O! So, to mark this event I have... sweets!(I'm not sharing them!) This also marks my 22nd story in the PJO fandom, so if there are any flamers... go away.**

**I wanted to share my accomplishment with everyone on the forum... but we have dead people as well, and a goddess... so... sorry guys, you're always with us in spirit!**

**I don't own any character in this, I just brought in Charlie, Sea, Sophie and Sarah... only Charlie has an account. The rest are always on the forum.**

* * *

Thalia's Point of View:

After the Giant War things had calmed down and things were better, the Argo II had brought some campers to Camp Jupiter to relax and have fun, so Hazel, Kayla, Piper, Annabeth, Hylla, Gwen, Rachel, Percy, Katie, Charlie, Sea, Sophie, Sarah, Frank, Leo, Nico, Kinzie and I had decided to play a game of Snap on the ship while Jason and Reyna did their duties for Camp Jupiter, which meant paperwork.

"So, do you think anything is going on between them?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Between who?" Hylla asked distainfully.

"Jason and Reyna of course!" Leo bounced with a grin, there was an awkward silence as several people looked at Piper nervously.

"I think it would be cool." Piper surprised us by saying that cheerfully.

"So, who do you ship?" Charlie asked as she leaned forward excitedly.

"Jeyna." I said first throwing in a card to the pile, I turned to Annabeth next to me.

"Jeyna." Annabeth said automatically.

"Jeyna." Percy agreed as he added a card.

"Jeyna." Hazel said as she put in a card.

"Jeyna." Frank agreed.

"Jeyna." Sea added.

"Jeyna sounds cute, is it a combination of their names?" Kinzie gushed, we all nodded and turned to Hylla, who was next.

"I suppose he could be good for her. Jeyna." Hylla said as she placed in a card.

"Jeyna FTW!" Piper said as she dropped a card in.

"What she said." Leo agreed as he placed in a card.

"Jeyna." Charlie said with a smile.

Jeyna." Sophie nodded.

"Jeyna." Rachel agreed.

"Jeyna." Nico agreed as he put in a card.

"Jeyna." Sarah murmured her agreement as she dropped in a card.

"I think they'd work, Jeyna." Katie decided as she dropped in a card.

"Jeyna." Gwen said automatically as she dropped in a card, we all looked at her. "Hey, I saw them in action it was obvious." Gwen said as she held up her hands.

"Like Percy and Annabeth then." I teased.

"Please, those two are beyond obvious." Reyna scoffed as she entered the room, Jason was right behind her. "So, what are you playing?" She asked as she saw the pile of cards.

"And what's Jeyna?" Jason asked, the blood drained from everyone's faces as we feared of being caught out.

"A... new card game." Kayla said slowly.

"How do you play?" Reyna asked as she joined us around the table.

"You play it like snap, but everytime you put in a card you say Jeyna and when it matches up, snap." Annabeth said carefully, Reyna smiled thankfully.

"Snap!" She called as she slapped her hand over the cards, I caught a glimpse of the cards, the King and Queen of Hearts, how ironic.

"Jason, are you wearing lipgloss?" Leo called out, we all looked at Jason and I noticed his lips did look a little shiny, every eye in the room then travelled to Reyna who smiled awkwardly.

* * *

**Don't look at me like that! I got my Jeyna! and it was begging to be written!**

**Phew, well, this huntress has to go and get ready for youth club, I love you all(Not you guys on the forum, I just like you, I'm talking about the characters.**

**Shout outs: To Piper... leave me alone! I'm not letting you do anything to me and if you set me up with Nico, there will be electric involved!**

**To Percy: Percy, your future mother-in-law has gotten an account, you'd better run!**

**To everyone else... wuv you guys!**

**Peace,**

**Party,**

**Electric shocks for all!**

**Thalia.**


End file.
